kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fine Fields
|theme = Grassland and forests |boss = Flowery Woods |common enemies = Beetley, Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Birdon, Blade Knight, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cannon Tower, Cappy, Chip, Flamer, Gordo, Grizzo, Hot Head, Kabu, Mowlee Bros., Noddy, Pipe Worm, Ringle, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Tick, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Whippy |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty, Hornhead, Blocky DX}} Fine Fields is the first floating island of Floralia and serves as the first level in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information Fine Fields is a grassland covered with flowers, though caves and thick forests can be found here as well. Boulders and falling evergreens serve as hazards, making Kirby's adventure here more than a walk in the park. This is where the pink puff's journey to free King Dedede from Taranza begins. Kirby needs five Sun Stones to open the boss stage. The game's first HAL Room can be found in Stage 3 of Fine Fields. In the second room, Kirby must touch the right side of the screen in the background, then return to his starting point to the left. A 3D Warp Star will have appeared in the foreground, and the hero can use it to travel into the background. From there, he can head left to find the room. Copy Abilities Sun Stones Stage 1 #Inhale the tree with Hypernova. A Sun Stone will appear shortly afterward. #Pull the Slide Blocks with Hypernova. The first one will crush some Durable Blocks and the second one can be moved close to the Sun Stone. Get on top of the second Slide Block and inhale the Slide Block containing the Sun Stone. It will shatter upon hitting the ground, releasing the Sun Stone. Stage 2 #Destroy one of the Terrain Blocks in the background to gain access to a Treasure Chest. #In the Cannon room, use the left branching path. #In room with Shotzos, enter optional room. Use the Tilt Bowl to cause the flowers to bloom. The left flower releases a Key, the right flower releases a red Star and serves as a platform. Stage 3 #Use the triple 3D Tilt Missile to destroy the Durable Blocks in the background. The lowest one needs to be destroyed to get the Sun Stone. #In the room with the boulders, enter the optional door. Light the fuse and move the block to keep the spark going until it reaches the Cannon #Inhale the fourth Pipe Worm to access optional room. Inhale both Slide Blocks in order to pull back wrecking ball. Pull back wrecking ball all the way to obliterate the wall. Below is a Treasure Chest. #Move the Slide Block to the center of the room to pull away the curtain. The Sun Stone is in the background. Stage 4 #In the second room, use Beetle to cut grass to find a Key. Use it on the locked door in the background. #In the area with the Invincible Candy, destroy the Bomb Block blocking access to a 3D Warp Star. #Use the Tilt Gondola to bring the Key to the locked door. Stage 5 #Defeat Flowery Woods. Stage 6 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Blocky DX. Rare keychains Music Trivia *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game, there is a stage based on Stage 1 of Fine Fields. It is called Flower Land. **In the downloadable Kirby Fighters Deluxe sub-game, another Fine Fields stage is present. *In the French version of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Fine Fields is called Fantaisie Féérique -- "Fairy Fantasy" in French. *Scenery from Fine Fields is used as a backdrop for some Kirby: Triple Deluxe-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Copy Ability Testing Area and a secret area accessed in Stage 8 of Access Ark are actually located in Fine Fields. Just as the pause menu information for Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 suggests, Floralia is not mechanized by the Haltmann Works Company due to its location in the sky above Dream Land. *The music that plays in the extra stage is reused from Kirby's Return to Dream Land where it plays in Stage 2 of Cookie Country, and another track heard is the same as the music that plays during the Magolor Race stages of the New Challenge Stages from Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. *The music for Stage 4 is a remix of Yogurt Yard's music from Kirby's Adventure. *The music that plays in Stage 1 appears as a track in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U where it can be played on The Great Cave Offensive stage. KSA L1 Fine Fields 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 2.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 3.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 4.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 5.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 6.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 7.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Fine Fields 8.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L1 Fine Fields 9.jpg|Stage 4 KSA L1 Fine Fields 10.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L1 Fine Fields 11.jpg|Stage 3 KSA L1 Fine Fields 12.jpg|Stage 3 (Cannon Tower) KSA L1 Fine Fields 13.jpg|Stage 3 (Cannon Tower) KSA L1 Fine Fields 14.jpg|Stage 3 (Cannon Tower) KSA L1 Fine Fields 15.jpg|Stage 3 (Cannon Tower) *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Taranza, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Stages 1, 3, and 4 of from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Cannon Tower is represented by Big Shotzos mounted on walls. Gallery KTD Fine Fields 1.png|Sword Kirby approaches two Waddle Dees. KTD Fine Fields 2.png|Kirby in an alcove full of stars and a 1UP. KTD Fine Fields 3.png|Kirby dodges a boulder. KTD Fine Fields 4.png|Kirby discovers Invincibility Candy. KTD Fine Fields 5.png|Kirby battles Flowery Woods. KTD Fine Fields 6.png|Kirby dodges a collapsing tree. de:Blumige Breiten ja:ファイン フィールド zh:美丽原野 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Grass